


why you so far for

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, One Shot, angsty, haechan - Freeform, haechan is sad, idol, mark is leaving for superm, mark lee - Freeform, markhyuck established, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark is leaving for superm tour, haechan is angsty
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	why you so far for

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ;)

"facetime me every night."  
mark nodded at donghyuck. the older strengthened his grip around hyucks shoulder. he let out a large sigh which was visible in the cold air in seoul.   
"ill miss you hyuck," said mark, looking at hyuck with dead serious eyes. hyuck let out a small snort, "can't believe a day after you admit you love me, you're leaving on a world tour for a month."   
mark turned hyuck around from the chair so the younger could face him. hyuck looked tired, he had been traveling back and forth between dream and 127 schedules. mark couldn't bare looking at hyuck all ruffled and sleepy, he wanted to run his fingers through hyucks hair. hyuck was given one last free day in korea before he himself had to leave to thailand for a dream show. hyuck had been overworked and longing for time to spend with mark, even before mark admitted his feelings.   
"hey, i can tell you how much u love you through the screen," added mark. it was a cheesy remark, but it made the others heart flutter, hyucks stomach began to fill with butterflies. to calm himself, hyuck put his arms around the elder one of them and mark grabbed his waist. "yea but i can't kiss you through the screen," said hyuck. mark looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "how about we enjoy our time here then?", smirked mark.

and then, they were kissing. this was what mark had been craving ever since he admitted he loved hyuck, a long, thoughtful, and passionate kiss. blissful oblivion if mark was able to put it in words. hyucks soft lips seemed to be dancing around marks mouth. then hyuck pulled away, and looked longingly at mark.  
"why'd you stop?", asked mark with glimmering eyes.  
"i don't know what i'm going to do for the next month knowing i can't touch you, knowing that you're out of my reach." mark tucked some of hyucks baby hairs behind his ear, "it's gonna be okay. i promise. and hey, it's not like you and me are gonna fall in love with someone else. we are unstoppable."  
hyuck laughed at that, "that's cheesy."   
the two lovebirds spent the rest of the night , tangled within the bedsheets, hearing each other's breaths, admiring each other's presence, while both of them were still together.


End file.
